dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raiden vs Phosphora
Raiden vs Phosphora is Peep4Life's twenty-fifth DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 10! Mortal Kombat vs Kid Icarus! Which electric fighter will triumph? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Raiden was awaiting the "Strong Challenger" he had been promised. A girl flew down from the sky and landed feet in front of him. "You're... My challenger?" Raiden asked in disbelief. Phosphora smirked. "You're a God, one that Viridi considers to be dangerous- and I agree. So... I'm just gonna take you down..." Phosphora teased. Here we go! ''' Phosphora turned herself into a bolt of lightning and rushed into Raiden. He grabbed her, stopping the attack and delivered a Shocking Touch, throwing Phosphora to the floor. She got up and repeated her previous attack. Raiden met her with a Torpedo attack, overpowering her and crashing into the wall. He followed up by shocking her with a blast of lightning.Returning the favor, Phosphora sent blasts of electricity Raiden's way. He barely noticed the attack but Phosphora charged into him with all her speed and might, knocking him down. Using her electrokinesis, she summoned a storm but before she could do anything with it, Raiden attempted his Electric Decapitation fatality. Phosphora teleported behind Raiden and lashed out with a kick. Raiden teleported behind Phosphora and hurled her through a nearby wall. Raiden attempted to finish this one but as he prepared his attack, Phosphora teleported into his face and electrocuted him. She then turned herself into a bolt of lightning, charging towards Raiden. He tried to counter with his Torpedo but this time, Phosphora blended her teleport in with her attack. She teleported to the side of Raiden and then charged into him, sending him hard into the floor. He tried standing up but Phosphora made this difficult by landing an attack on his head.Sliding across the floor, Raiden attempted to connect with his shoulder. Phosphora leaped over the move and began taunting Raiden- delivering a slap or making mocking gestures at him. Raiden was furious and teleported behind Phosphora, grabbing her throat and shocking her body. She cried out in pain as her body burned. Desperately, she turned into a lightning bolt and powered backwards, sending Raiden flying face first into a brick wall. A storm began to brew overhead as Phosphora dedicated her power towards the storm. Raiden recovered from the previous move and lunged at Phosphora, who called upon a lightning bolt to land directly before her. Raiden managed to stop in time but Phosphora channeled a large torrent of electricity through the body of Raiden. As Raiden staggered backwards, Phosphora took to the air, enveloping herself in as much lightning as possible and drove herself through the chest of Raiden, obliterating him.Phosphora collapsed to a knee. She panted and breathed heavily, looking back at the carnage. Sure, she was glad that she won- she knew she would. But something was different in her eye; she was far more humble than she was going into this fight. She took to the air and reunited with Viridi; her mission was complete! '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Lightning Duel